Sin Mirar Atrás
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Cómo podría no dejarla? Él no pertenecía allí, no pertenecía con ella.


Sin Mirar Atrás.

Al sentir un peso cálido caer sobre su hombro, Hitsugaya detuvo su andar y se volvió para mirar a Karin mostrando en su mirada todo el desinterés que era capaz de fingir. Ella había apoyado su frente en su hombro y aferraba sus pequeñas manos desesperadamente a su brazo y espalda.

-No te vayas.- sus palabras lo golpearon como una bofetada, pero no permitió que las emociones se mostraran en su rostro. –No te vayas… por favor.- sabía que ahora mismo ella estaba echando por la borda todo su orgullo, solo con esa simple acción y esa pequeña petición su orgullo estaba agonizando de dolor. –No me dejes, Toshiro…- su voz se quebró al decir su nombre, pero él siguió con su rostro cuidadosamente en blanco.

¿Cómo podría no dejarla? Había pasado un año entero con ella para protegerla de la amenaza que Aizen, una vez se fugó de prisión, hizo contra la vida de todos los seres queridos de Kurosaki Ichigo. Urahara le había construido un gigai especial que envejecía al mismo ritmo que los humanos para no levantar sospechas al asistir a la misma clase que las gemelas Kurosaki. Había sido el mejor año de su vida y acabó profundamente enamorado de esta chica de catorce años que ahora se aferraba a él suplicándole que no se marchara. Aizen había sido recapturado hace una semana y ya había postergado demasiado su partida. Dejando el gigai seguiría viéndose como el mismo mocoso de diez años y ella seguiría creciendo. Él no pertenecía allí, no pertenecía con ella.

Volvió la vista al frente y suspiró, odiándose a sí mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era necesario para que ella entendiera que su casi-más-que-amistad había terminado y nunca debía volver. Debía entender que lo suyo era imposible, eran de mundos diferentes y eso no lo podrían cambiar.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Kurosaki?- la sintió estremecerse al mencionar su apellido, pues hace meses que había accedido a llamarla por su nombre. –Tú sabes muy bien porque me quedé aquí todo este tiempo, tenía órdenes que seguir, ahora esas órdenes son regresar y no veo por qué tendría que quedarme.- dijo con frialdad.

Trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero ella se aferró a él con más fuerza.

-¡Te amo!- era una suerte que no pudiera ver su rostro, sino hubiera sido capaz de ver el segundo exacto en el que su máscara se quebró y la intensidad de sus emociones contorsionaron su rostro en una mueca de dolor, pero solo fue un segundo antes de que volviera a recuperar la compostura.

-No siento lo mismo.- agregó algo de dureza extra a su tono frío. –Ahora deja de rebajarte a ti misma y suéltame, estás siendo infantil.- sabía que sus palabras le estaban doliendo tanto como le dolía a él decirlo, pero no tenía otra opción.

-¡Mientes!- sollozó y él sintió sus lágrimas traspasar la tela de su suéter y empapar su camisa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando para que llegara a traspasar dos capas de tela? –Yo sé que sientes lo mismo… tú me lo dijiste la noche que me llevaste a mi habitación después de que uno de los secuaces de Aizen intentó matarme. ¡Sé que no fue un sueño lo que escuche!- maldición, él había pensado que ella ya estaba dormida cuando le confesó que la amaba después de casi perderla y darse cuenta de aquel hecho ese mismo día.

Cerró los ojos, luchando por mantener la calma. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente admitir que todo lo que ella decía era cierto? La amaba y quería quedarse con ella, quería mandar al diablo a la Sociedad de Almas para pasar el resto de su vida con ella. ¿Por qué no simplemente actuar conforme a sus sentimientos por una vez?

¿Por qué? Pues porque era un capitán, era casi un siglo mayor que ella aunque se veía mucho menor y sus mundos simplemente no coincidían. No podía abandonar al Seireitei después de todas las crisis que sufrieron, no podía abandonar a su escuadrón que confiaba en él ni podía abandonar a su abuela, Matsumoto y Hinamori. Ella no abandonaría a su vida, no abandonaría a su verdadera alma gemela que distaba mucho de ser él porque ese puesto le pertenecía a Yuzu, no dejaría a su familia aún más rota de lo que quedó cuando perdieron a su madre y no abandonaría todos sus sueños, no la obligaría a hacerlo nunca.

Tenían personalidades y objetivos que se atraían y repelían al mismo tiempo, ella no podía entender lo incorrecta e imposible que era su relación debido a que era demasiado joven, y era su responsabilidad como el mayor de los dos hacer lo correcto.

-No sé de qué estás hablando… No es mi culpa que fantasees sobre mí.- que lo odiara era lo mejor, lo mejor para todos. –Yo nunca podría amar a alguien tan patética como tú.- las palabras le supieron ácidas en su propia lengua. –Ahora deja de llorar, no lograras darme lastima.- se zafó bruscamente de su agarre ahora débil. –Adiós, Kurosaki.-

Se marchó sin mirar atrás, no para no ver las lágrimas que sabía resbalaban por el rostro de la persona que más amaba por su culpa, sino para que ella no viera sus propias lágrimas bajando incontrolables por sus mejillas desde sus ojos desprovistos de brillo.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Este fic está basado en una imagen que pronto pondre como portada del fic cuando no me de flojera hacerlo :v Es otro reciclado de face, espero que les haya gustado n.n

Los personajes son de Tite Kubo y la imagen de una artista q amo pero cuyo nombre no recuerdo :T

Sigo ocupada con la uni pero espero desocuparme pronto, no olviden q las amo~ ;)

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
